The capillaries that supply blood to the tissues of the brain constitute the blood brain barrier (Goldstein et al. (1986) Scientific American 255:74-83; Pardridge, W. M. (1986) Endocrin. Rev. 7:314-330). The endothelial cells which form the brain capillaries are different from those found in other tissues in the body. Brain capillary endothelial cells are joined together by tight intercellular junctions which form a continuous wall against the passive movement of substances from the blood to the brain. These cells are also different in that they have few pinocytic vesicles which in other tissues allow somewhat unselective transport across the capillary wall. Also lacking are continuous gaps or channels running through the cells which would allow unrestricted passage.
The blood-brain barrier functions to ensure that the environment of the brain is constantly controlled. The levels of various substances in the blood, such as hormones, amino acids and ions, undergo frequent, small fluctuations which can be brought about by activities such as eating and exercise (Goldstein et al, cited supra). If the brain were not protected by the blood brain barrier from these variations in serum composition, the result could be uncontrolled neural activity.
The isolation of the brain from the bloodstream is not complete. If this were the case, the brain would be unable to function properly due to a lack of nutrients and because of the need to exchange chemicals with the rest of the body. The presence of specific transport systems within the capillary endothelial cells assures that the brain receives, in a controlled manner, all of the compounds required for normal growth and function. In many instances, these transport systems consist of membrane-associated receptors which, upon binding of their respective ligand, are internalized by the cell (Pardridge, W. M., cited supra). Vesicles containing the receptor-ligand complex then migrate to the abluminal surface of the endothelial cell where the ligand is released.
The problem posed by the blood-brain barrier is that, in the process of protecting the brain, it excludes many potentially useful therapeutic agents. Presently, only substances which are sufficiently lipophilic can penetrate the blood-brain barrier (Goldstein et al, cited supra; Pardridge, W. M., cited supra). Some drugs can be modified to make them more lipophilic and thereby increase their ability to cross the blood brain barrier. However, each modification has to be tested individually on each drug and the modification can alter the activity of the drug. The modification can also have a very general effect in that it will increase the ability of the compound to cross all cellular membranes, not only those of brain capillary endothelial cells.